1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to an entertaining sequence board game which combines the features of bingo, tic-tac-toe, and standard card games into a single game format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a board game is to be found in U.S Pat. No. 2,179,471, which issued to M. Lee on Nov. 7, 1939. This patent discloses a dart game including a target board having indicia designating standard playing cards. U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,486, which issued to E. Snyder on Sept. 10, 1940, discloses a target board for a dart game divided into a grid pattern formed by a series of adjacent spaces, each of which bear indicia designating various playing card denominations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,200, which issued to R. Hotchkiss on Jan. 8, 1974, discloses a tiddly wink type game in which a projectile is flipped onto a game board having a plurality of spaced circular target zones. U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,804, which issued to 0. Coster et al on Mar. 14, 1978, discloses a board game having a game board including a plurality of marked playing stations thereon. A series of station cards are randomly distributed on the playing stations and are utilized to control movement of game markers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,703, which issued to 0. Grottola on Feb. 9, 1982, discloses a dart board having a plurality of spaces bearing indicia corresponding to a standard playing card deck.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to board games and include rectangular boards bearing indicia representing standard playing cards, none of these devices disclose a sequence game which combines the features of bingo, tic-tac-toe, and standard playing card games into a single game format. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.